


The Cost

by alexcat



Category: Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Babylon 5 Love month, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Ivanova reflects.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Babylon 5 Love Month

“We were fooled by them.” 

Susan Ivanova, now retired from the Rangers, poured herself a cup of coffee. 

“They convinced us all that they were right and the Shadows were wrong. Many good people died because they’d rather let us fight instead of doing it themselves.”

She stared at a spot on the wall for a moment. 

“We lost so much, so many good people. I lost everything. But that was my fault. Not the Vorlons nor the Shadows. I was afraid. I am still shamed by his sacrifice. Do you think you can bring him back someday, Stephen?” 

“Yes.”


End file.
